The Endgame
by XxPotterDiariesxx
Summary: This is how I imagine it ends. I would like to point out I haven't seen season 6 of TVD yet but I know Elena's in a coma until Bonnies dead and I haven't seen all of season 2 of TO yet so I may be a bit of with my facts.


The Vampire Diaries Endgame

Matts funeral, Bonnies death and Elena's awake

Matts funeral

They all stood at the back of the room, they couldn't be recognised but they wanted to be there. Matt was the only one who was able to stay a human. He got married, had three beautiful children who then got married and then had children of their own. Bonnie was standing in the middle of the church, a walking stick in hand , her whole family surrounding her minus her husband who had also passed recently. Caroline felt most sad for Elena who was still sitting in a coffin, she had missed her brothers death and now Matts, her childhood love. Tyler was unable to attend the funeral, he had cancer and was slowly dying in hospital, his only regret in life would be that he wasn't there. But his oldest grandson was sitting near the front of the church representing him, making sure a Lockwood was there. Caroline and Stefan had both returned from there travels to attend, Damon, who had barely left Virginia since Elena ,met them earlier in the morning, he was there for Elena. They were most supprised by the person who joined them, Rebekah. She had come down from New Orleans to be there, she had loved Matt. If things were different, they would have ended up together but he refused to change and they split apart never to be put back together. Tears threatened as his casket was carried in, he was probably wearing his sheriffs uniform, Matt was most proud when he was wearing it, when he could protect people. Slowly but surely , members of his family stood up and shared stories but however memorable they were ,they could never live up to the man in the flesh.

They walked outside with everyone else to burry him, it didn't seem fair, he did so much to make sure he didn't become a vampire and instead he was buried 6 feet under. He was put next to his wife, her gravestone already had fresh flowers delicately placed probably put there this morning from her children. Like inside the church, they stayed at the back, waiting for everyone else to go before they said their good byes. As his family passed us,they thanked us for coming and invited us to his wake which we accepted but knew we couldn't stay long. His family knew who we were, Matt told them everything, even the little grandchildren. He gave them vervain and made sure they could protect themselves but he made sure to tell them about his friends and to never hurt them because they wouldn't hurt you, their my friends he said. Over the years, if anyone had been in Mystic Falls they made sure to check in or help out when they could. Tyler had also told his family about us , he had to protect his family from the werewolf curse but he also advised them not to go near any originals namely Klaus and also Hayley and their daughter,Hope. So as he passed, Tyler's grandson, he nodded his head politely and carried on walking noticing the original. Bonnie , on the other hand had told her family to go on, they were all talented witches thanks to her. While everyone else was saying goodbye she placed a simple rose on her husbands grave but then joined us when it was our turn. Caroline hugged her immediately, she may look old but she had the power of 1000 witches and was still the Bonnie she knew. They stared at the gravestone 'Beloved father and friend " , there weren't enough words to describe him. Stefan was holding onto Rebekah as she cried her pain away and even Damon looked more depressed that usual. Caroline helped walk Bonnie walk to her car, only small talk conversing between them. Bonnie wasn't able to go to the wake so Caroline hugged her goodbye one last time,"I gunna miss you so much,"

"I'm going to miss you to Care." And with that ,Caroline watched as Bonnies daughters car went into the sunset, tears rolling down her face.

The wake was full of people, as the sheriff people felt indebted to him. He kept the town safe for their families. Caroline stayed in the shadows with Stefan and Rebekah, not talking to anyone else, Damon on the other hand, didn't even go instead , he went home and drown his sorrows in scotch. On a lonely table in the centre of the room sat piles of photographs from Matts life, his wife and family and then his high school memories. A picture of him and Bonnie as prom King and Queen. A picture of Stefan, Elena, Caroline and him on a float as the Miss Mystic court. A picture of them all dancing at the Mikaelsons ball, him and Rebekah, Stefan and Mrs Lockwood, Damon and Elena and her and ... Klaus. Caroline was still flicking through photos when the person next to her, looked down at the photo from the ball and then up at her and she realised it was time to go. The only problem of locking 17 forever was that people soon realised you weren't ageing. The group quietly said there farewells to his family and walked out the back door. It had only been a few hours and already they have to split up again. Stefan needed to find Damon while Rebekah needed to return to New Orleans , she had failed to tell her family of where she was going and knowing them they would send out a search party in a few hours. But as she was leaving, she gently passed Caroline a note and said "He misses you." And with that , she wooshed away with vampire speed leaving Caroline alone once again to travel the world.

Bonnies death

"Um, hi. Is this Caroline Forbes?" It was late afternoon in New York when Caroline received a strange call. "Yes speaking."

"I'm calling about my mother, Bonnie." Caroline sat up in her chair. "Is she alright ? Has something happened?"

"Sh... She's in the hospital. She's only got a few day at most and... She wants you to be here."

"Oh my gosh. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you, so much." And she hung up. Caroline didn't even pack anything she just got in a car and drove through the night hoping to get there is time. It had only been a few months since Matts funeral and another one of her friends was about to die. The sun was rising when she finally saw the welcome to Mystic Falls and in that moment realised how happy see was to see it again. She didn't stop anywhere before heading to the hospital. Memories were overriding her brain as she drove through the town, pasted the Mystic Grill, the Police station, her old home but she didn't stop until she reached the hospital. She didn't need to ask for directions, she knew it like the back of her hand, this was the place where she became a vampire. With force, she opened the door to Bonnies room, there she sat on the bed her family crowded round her, holding onto her hands as she tried to hang onto her life. "Bon-Bon" Caroline whimpered as she saw her poor defenceless friend, "Care," she whispered in relief. The daughter who had called Caroline, stood up and thanked her for coming ," Thank you for getting here so fast" and she offered up the seat next to Bonnie. Caroline graciously accepted it and sat down, holding onto Bonnies hand for dear life."Care."

"Yes Bon,"

"When Elena wakes, tell her that I missed her and will always love her. Make sure she doesn't blame herself," Caroline nodded as a tear slowly made it down her cheek and fell off of her chin."And please, can you pass on the journal?" She said as she pointed to the journal next to her. Caroline also agreed to that as she herself had a journal for Elena , it was Elena's wish. "I love you Care."

"I love you Bon Bon." And with that, her eyes drooped slowly and the room was filled with a never ending beep.

Elena's awake

Elena's eyes flashed open. Four faces surrounded her. Stefan. Caroline. Damon. Even Enzo had turned up when he heard the news of Bonnies death. Damon handed her a blood bag as she sat up."You'll need this. After so many years you'll be slightly thirsty" Damon joked. Elena looked round at the friends around her and smile but then her expression became grim when she realised," Bonnies dead." Caroline nodded her head, biting her lip to make sure she didn't cry. "She wanted you to have this." Carefully, Caroline placed Bonnies journal in front of her with her own next to it. Elena's smile returned," You actually did it." She said as she started crying and pulled Caroline in for a hug. For what seemed like hours, they just stood there crying into each others arms. Elena pulled away first , wiping her tears away and getting out of the coffin. Damon immediately reached for her. He spun her around so many times that he actually made her ,a vampire, feel dizzy."I've missed you so much," he whispered into her ear as he softly kissed her on rosy pink lips. "What happened while I was" she tried to find the right word,"asleep?"

"Where do we begin."


End file.
